Management Issues
One of Madd Dogg's Manager's drivers is eating food at the Burger Shot across town. Go and steal his car and meet the other drivers before 10pm. Damage the car to force the driver out. Get in the car. The car is damaged, go and get it repaired. (When the car gets minimal damage) Go and meet up with the other drivers before 10pm. Don't damage your car! Park the car facing the same way as the other cars. Keep in the middle of the two cars until you reach the awards ceremony. There is a pier to the South that you can dump the car off. Dump the car in the water but make sure no-one sees you! Keep your speed up to the end of the pier then press and hold (Depends on the exit vehicle button on either PC or Consoles) to bail out. Press and hold (Depends to the exit vehicle button on either PC or Consoles) to bail out now! (When the player reaches the end of the pier) One of the other drivers saw you dispose of Madd Dogg’s Manager. Kill them! (If the other drivers spot Carl killing the manager) }} Management Issues is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by aspiring rapper OG Loc from the Burger Shot he works for in the Marina area of Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Now, OG Loc has the technology and the ghostwritten lyrics to kickstart his rap career, but it seems he isn't fully satisfied yet. It turns out he now needs somebody to manage his business. He tries to get Madd Dogg's manager, Alan Crawford, to partner with him so he can get deals in the industry, but Alan doesn't think too highly of Loc and wants to prevent him from entering the music business. Loc suggests that the manager has outlived his usefulness and must be killed. Carl is told that Crawford is attending an awards ceremony at the Cathay Theater, which happens to be only time he isn't with Madd Dogg. Carl then steals Alan's driver's vehicle and meets up with the convoy before 22:00, making sure that the car is clean and pristine. Now in the middle of the convoy, Carl holds his position, as the cars make their way to the awards ceremony where Alan, along with a young woman (possibly his girlfriend), will get into the vehicle. Surprised to find a new driver, Alan is helpless as his new 'chauffeur' drives to a pier in Verona Beach, with Carl bailing out just before the vehicle plunges into the water, killing Alan and the lady accompanying him. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must do the following tasks: *One of Madd Dogg's manager's drivers is eating at the Burger Shot across town *Damage the car to force the driver out *Get in the car *Go and meet up with the other drivers. Don't damage your car *Park your car facing the same way as the other cars *Keep in the middle of the two cars until you reach the awards ceremony *There is a pier to the South that you can dump the car off *Dump the car in the water but make sure no one sees you *Keep your speed up to the end of the pier then bail out *Bail out now Reward The reward for completing this mission is increased Respect. Transcript Gallery ManagementIssues-GTASA2.jpg|The vehicle containing Alan Crawford going over the end of the pier. Walkthrough ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS1.png|CJ goes to the Burger Shot in Marina to meet OG Loc, but he can't find him anywhere, so he decides to ask another employee. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS2.png|The employee doesn't understand what CJ is asking for and mistakenly asks CJ if he wants fries with 'Loc'. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS3.png|CJ then specifies his request and asks if Loc, the employee, could be talked to. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS4.png|The employee finally realizes who CJ was asking for. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS5.png|The employee tells CJ that their Appliance Technician couldn't come to work today, so Loc got promoted. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS6.png|CJ doesn't understand how this information is supposed to help him. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS8.png|The employee tells CJ that he could find Loc at the back cleaning the fryer. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS9.png|CJ walks around to the back of the restaurant. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS10.png|Loc cleaning the fryer at the back room of the restaurant. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS11.png|CJ greets Loc. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS12.png|Loc greets CJ. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS13.png|Loc says that he's doing really well now after CJ helped him recently. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS14.png|CJ asks Loc if he's happy for good now. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS15.png|Loc says that he actually isn't happy at all. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS16.png|Loc says that he's an "artist" and is tired of struggling and would rather go back to prison. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS17.png|Loc reveals that some people have been trying to stop him from making it in the music business. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS18.png|Loc says that one of these people is Alan "Scipio" Crawford, Madd Dogg's manager. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS19.png|Loc says that Scipio is really determined to keep him from reaching success. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS20.png|CJ is surprised to hear that Loc is getting hustled by a guy that isn't imposing at all. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS21.png|Loc says that Scipio is a huge problem and needs to get taken down of if Loc is to succeed in his quest for glory. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS22.png|Loc says that because of Scipio he can't even get into the business. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS23.png|He likens himself to a "communicator who's messages can't be heard". ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS24.png|Loc says that Scipio is publically dissing him. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS25.png|CJ says that Scipio probably hasn't heard Loc's new rhymes, because there's no way anyone would criticize them. Ironically enough, the rhymes CJ is speaking of are stolen from Scipio's current employer, Madd Dogg. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS26.png|Loc thanks CJ for the compliments. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS27.png|CJ asks Loc to clarify what he wants CJ to do now. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS28.png|Loc tells CJ that he wants him to "take out" Scipio. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS29.png|CJ wants Loc to clarify what he meant. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS30.png|Loc replies sarcastically to CJ's question and says that he obviously didn't mean that CJ should date him. He then tells CJ that Scipio will be attending an awards ceremony in Cathay Theater in Temple. Loc suggests that CJ use the awards ceremony to his advantage. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS31.png|Loc informs CJ that one of Madd Dogg's chauffeurs is dining at a Burger Shot joint across town. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS32.png|CJ must steal the chauffeur's vehicle and use it to blend with the other drivers. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS33.png|As CJ heads to the Burger Shot restaurant the chauffeur is dining at he gets a phone call. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS34.png|CJ asks Loc what he wants to tell him. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS35.png|Loc tells CJ that the chauffeur just left the Burger Shot. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS36.png|Loc says that the driver claimed he was heading to the award ceremony Scipio is at. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS37.png|CJ thanks Loc for the information and tells him that he'll try to catch up to the chauffeur. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS38.png|CJ approaching the chauffeur; he must drive the chauffeur out of the vehicle, then steal it and use it to blend in with the other chauffeurs. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS39.png|CJ must damage the car to drive the chauffeur out. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS40.png|After CJ crashes into the vehicle, the driver gets out and tries fighting with him. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS41.png|CJ must now take the car and take it to the ceremony. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS42.png|CJ killing out the chauffeur. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS43.png|CJ stealing the car. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS44.png|CJ must now meet up with the other chauffeurs before 10pm. He also mustn't damage the car. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS45.png|CJ going to meet with the drivers. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS46.png|CJ parking his car between the other drivers. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS47.png|The other drivers emerge from a nearby building and get into their vehicles. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS48.png|The drivers ask their colleague why he took so long to arrive - not realizing that he's actually dead and CJ has taken his place. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS49.png|The drivers tell CJ that they should go and pick up Scipio from the award ceremony now... ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS50.png|...Meanwhile, the ceremony is ending at the Cathay Theater in Temple. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS51.png|Scipio is getting interviewed after his award win. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS52.png|Scipio makes a funny remark during the interview. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS53.png|The other drivers tell CJ to stay in the middle of the motorcade until they reach the theater. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS54.png|The motorcade begins driving to the theater. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS55.png|CJ must keep his position. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS56.png|CJ and the other drivers heading to the award ceremony that Scipio is attending. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS57.png|The motorcade arriving at the award show. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS58.png|CJ is told to stop by the end of the pathway Scipio is walking on. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS59.png|Scipio and his mistress are escorted to CJ's car by several bodyguards. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS60.png|Scipio and his mistress get into CJ's car. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS61.png|Scipio tells CJ to head for Madd Dogg's mansion in Mulholland. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS62.png|CJ reveals himself to be an imposter. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS63.png|CJ tells Scipio that he intends to "take him for a swim". ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS64.png|CJ must now drive to the pier on Santa Maria Beach and kill Scipio. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS65.png|CJ heading to the pier. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS66.png|The security team gets alerted. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS67.png|The other drivers are instructed to rescue Scipio at all costs. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS68.png|Scipio asks CJ who he is. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS69.png|Scipio asks CJ where his other driver went. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS70.png|Scipio demands CJ to let him go. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS71.png|Scipio angrily tells CJ that he can't swim. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS72.png|CJ tells Scipio that that's exactly the reason why they're heading towards the beach. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS73.png|Scipio asks CJ why he wants to kill him. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS74.png|Scipio tells CJ that he can have any women he wants as long as he lets Scipio go. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS75.png|Scipio tells CJ that if he wants a record deal then he can have it. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS76.png|CJ must now drive as fast as he can, then bail before he reaches the end of the pier. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS77.png|CJ, about to drown Scipio. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS78.png|As CJ nears the end of the pier, he bails from the vehicle. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS79.png|Scipio and his mistress plummet into the watery deaths. ManagementIssues-GTASA-SS80.png|Mission passed. Trivia *The Elegant that Carl drives during this mission has got a custom license plate. See Blood Bowl#Trivia. Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 19 - Management_Issues (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad_Walkthrough - Mission 19 - Management Issues (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 19 - Management Issues (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }} de:Management Issues es:Management Issues pl:Na menedżerskim szczeblu Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas